


focus on me.

by shyboywoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyboywoo/pseuds/shyboywoo
Summary: ten stood breathing heavy, chest heaving and eyes wide. johnny couldn't see him clearly but there was something in them. something raw. something ten had been wanting to tell the american for a long time.there was no denying it anymore. something had changed between them and ten was finally trying to do something about it.





	focus on me.

**Author's Note:**

> THINGS TO NOTE
> 
> ㅡ when I write/read, setting and emotion are super important to me. so please please please when reading this, listen to 'focus on me' by JUS2 on repeat as that's what I did whilst writing it (https://youtu.be/WON85ZGWImw)
> 
> ㅡ I also wrote it in night mode which helped the image for me so I reccomend reading it in night mode but you don't have to, I'm just being pedantic
> 
> ㅡ please forgive that I havnt written anything in an extremely long time so I'm sorry if this is disappointing

"come to the practice room"

"there's something i need to show you"

it was a simple enough text- a text that could mean quite literally anything- but it had johnny an anxious mess.

really, he was tired. another day spent in the studio, messing around with beats and ad-libs taeyong had recorded weeks ago- adding in his own lines here and there but cutting them back til he rapped nothing but a mere few lines in the pre-chorus.

if he was completely honest, he didnt know why he bothered. as fun as making music was, he knew it was never his that was going to be heard. sm would discard it and replace it with something they liked better, something they thought would make more money.

to put it simply, johnny found producing- which used to be his favourite thing in the whole world- fucking exhausting and every day he grew more bitter towards it. even so, he still wore himself to the bone, spending anywhere from 6-15 hours at a time in that damned dark studio.

this is why he would have said no to ten but something tugged at him, begging him to see what the thai boy wanted. and of course, as always, johnny listened.

the halls of the company were practically empty- it was nearly 2am to be fair- but he noticed light escaping underneath yixings door as he passed it. there always was though.

when he reached their practice room, his fingers hesitated on the handle. was this really a good idea?

things with him and ten had been 'strange' lately.

fan service was normal between them, everyone knew that. lingering gazes played up to longing stares in interviews. batted eyelids followed by sugar-sweet innuendos and not-so-casual touches that fans read as clear sexual tension. that's all it was though, for the fans.

but johnny could feel that at some point (he's not sure when, it could have been any one of those moments where ten had approached him during a concert to feel up his arms or one of those cursed vlives where the smaller boy would lean over to whisper breathily in his ear) that something had shifted between them.

ten had been noticeably more clingy and intimate lately, even when there wasn't a camera to be seen.

johnny would be on his phone on the couch, scrolling through twitter and smiling at all the things nctzens had to say about their latest content when ten would just come up and without hesitation, drop himself straight down in johnnys lap.

maybe it wasn't that weird, he means, they're still close outside of the whole act for the fans, but when ten snatched his phone from his hands and flipped it to the other side of the couch before curling into the johnny and pressing his delicate nose into the skin of the taller boys neck, yeah, it was a little strange.

it was just small things like this, slowly but surely building up. johnny had no idea what they were building up to though and it fucking terrified him.

mostly because he knew what he wanted these touches- these stares to mean. he wanted ten to want him and honestly, who wouldn't? everything the younger did left him utterly speechless and johnny was defenseless against the thai boy. he found himself craving this 'fan service' and he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. he just wanted ten.

with his hand hovering over the handle to the door, johnny just sighed, pushing his hair back with one hand and into the room with his other.

he didn't see the thai boy at first but he didn't think much of it as his eyes immediately crossed the floor to the full wall length window that overlooked the lights of seoul. there were no lights on in the studio but the neon glow of the buildings below cast a weak but captivating glow on the surfaces of the room.

almost like moonlight, just orange.

he groaned, reaching for his phone when ten still hadn't made himself known. johnny was too tired to deal with his games right now and for all he knew, the shorter boy could very well be at the dorm giggling with taeyong about how he had tricked him.

but then a familiar beat filled the room and ten appeared. johnny couldn't even tell where from, all he knew is that the boy was stood right in front of him, the curve of his lips and nose outlined by the subtle light from the city below.

he was silent, lips sealed shut as his eyes met johnnys. any other time, johnny would crack a joke, maybe scold him for working so late, but there was something in tens gaze that prevented him from doing so.

for a second, the smaller boys eyes darted beyond johnnys shoulder and the american boy got the message immediately, turning to walk towards and take a seat in the foldable chair he hadn't paid much mind to when he walked in.

as the beat progressed, ten breathed deeply, assuming a position just in front of the window, facing johnny directly but their eyes didn't meet. the thai boys were shut softly, his breathing even as he prepared himself.

johhnys eyes, however, were on ten. on the long sleeved black shirt he wore tucked into a pair of ripped black denim jeans, a bandana attached to the side of them. on the silver chains that adorned his neck, on the pearlescent skin that stretched up to his jaw.

he was shrouded in a weak glow, barely discernible really, but johnny could still see him. see the familiar shape of his hair, the curve of his nose and the glide of his lips.

he was mesmering and johnny found himself forgetting about everything- about all the stress from working, about all the insecurities, all there was was ten. all johnny could see was the boy before him.

it was as ten let out one final exhale, his eyes opening and meeting the americans in an instant that the lyrics started.

_묘한 긴장감이 맨돌 때_

_우린 서로 평행을 맞추네_

_(When there's the indescribable tension_

_We're parallel to each other)_

johnny knew this song, he'd heard it maybe once or twice on the radio but as soon as his eyes starting following tens liquid movements, he really didn't care to figure out exactly who sang it. 

ten always commanded peoples attention- whether with his intoxicatingly sweet voice or the way he moved so fluidly- and johnny was anything but immune to it.

all he saw was ten. ten, ten, ten. he was practically limp in his chair already- god, his concious was too preoccupied breathing in the younger boy to remember he was even _sitting_ in a chair.

his eyes followed tens every movement, every sweep of his legs, every smooth jab of his arms. every expression hidden partially in shadow.

it was when the song hit it's pre-chorus that johnny actually had to remind himself to breathe, starting in his chair a little as tens choreography built up.

he could never understand how one man could look so fucking _ethreal_. ten looked stunning, held softly by the light and by the beat of the track he danced to.

when johnny though about it, that really was the best way to describe the way ten dances. as if he were being held by the rythm- carried and guided by it. the music pushed ten this way and that, manipulating his limbs to demand the focus of anyone who had their eyes on him.

the chorus was when johnny really just lost it.

tens eyes were on his now- unblinking, unrelenting. staring the taller boy down through the gaps of his long fingers. he was telling johnny something but the american was too lost in the image of him to read his expression.

ten kept moving, kept pulling johnny further and further into his web, commanding his eyes the way only ten could.

it was only when the song came to an end with ten staring at the wall to johnnys right- his side profile outlined in a pretty orange glow- that johnny could even think.

ten stood breathing heavy, chest heaving and eyes wide. johnny couldn't see him clearly but there was something in them. something raw. something ten had been wanting to tell the american for a long time.

there was no denying it anymore. something had changed between them and _this_ was what ten was trying to do about it.

the lyrics of the song came rushing back to him,

_Our emotions overlap_

_No need for explanation, they get bigger_

_This time we're holding onto each other_

_Whatever we do, I don't care_

_If it's with you, it's okay_

silence enveloped the room, the only sound being that of the two boys heavy breathing. not a word had been said between them but johnny suddenly felt like everything made so much more sense. ten. everything was ten.

"phon-" his voice sounded too harsh in the quiet but it got him what he wanted. tens eyes on him this time.

he didn't want to speak again but the thai boy knew what he wanted. what he needed. ten crossed the room in long strides, coming to a stop just in front of the taller boys knees.

his eyes searched johnnys for literally anything. hesitation, fear, anticipation. ten found that he was far beyond the point of interpreting emotions so he did what he could feel. he settled himself in johnnys lap, legs on either side of the taller boys thighs and hot breath fanning over his lips as he waited.

johnny couldn't believe it. here ten was, an actual god, in his lap. looking at him, waiting for him.

and who was johnny to keep a god waiting.

they're lips collided, messy but so passionate. all the words they didn't say, all the feelings they hadn't expressed.

tens hands were pressed desperately to the back of johnnys neck, aching to feel every inch of the taller boy against him.

johnnys hands were gripping tens waist harder than he'd ever gripped anything before. pulling the oh so small boy imppssibly closer- as if his touch was the only think keeping johnny tethered to the ground.

johnny couldn't help but bite when tens bottom lip found itself sucked between johnnys own, elicting an almost needy whine from the brunette.

the american ceased the opportunity without hesitation, flicking his tongue into the thai boys mouth and causing yet another one of those intoxicating moans to slip from his lips.

the things johnny was willing to do to hear those sounds again and again.

retracting his lips from tens, johnny followed up to his nose, lips navigating the angle his eyes knew so well. johnny had always loved tens nose and if the gasps escaping the shorter boys mouth were anything to go by, ten wasn't about to shame him for it.

johnny moved anyway though, back down to catch tens lips in another desperate kiss, eager to feel the boy move against him once again.

the american kept going, lips and teeth sucking marks onto tens jaw, his neck, below his ear- everywhere.

ten was high on the feeling. he'd needed this for so damn long- he was sick of playing with johnny, he just wanted to touch him. hold him. kiss him.

moans tumbled out of his mouth one after the other and he wasn't even embarrassed. he felt so safe in johnnys grasp- so held.

the neediest one yet slipped past his lips when johnny found the spot just above his collarbone, turning ten into a pliant mess.

he was practically pawing at johnny now, pushing and pulling him closer, eyes sealed shut and mouth hanging open. he felt so fucking _good_.

time passed. maybe minutes, maybe hours, maybe years. ten had no concept of anything when johnny finally pulled away from his lips for the last time.

"you look so fucking pretty" he groaned, brushing the hair our of tens eyes who blushed and ran his hands over johnnys neck one last time, drowning in the image of the boys bruised, swollen lips.

"just for you?" 

johnnys eyes met tens again but this time he understood the message in them. he was eager but scared. and so was johnny.

this- this would fuck up everything. things would change and they would never go back to normal.

but the more johnny stared at tens lips, at the way the light behind him illuminated his dark hair, creating the illusion of a halo, that the american knew there was no fucking way he could ever resist.

"just for me"


End file.
